Broken Dreams?
by Starship Gazer
Summary: Sharpay's summer takes a different turn, when Chad and Troy accidentally break both her ankles, but what happens when a talent scout stays at Lava Springs? Eventually Troypay? Depends on reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, enjoy the trailer:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, enjoy the trailer:**

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

**This summer didn't turn out how she wanted it to****.**

Shows all the Wildcats dancing and singing with Sharpay watching to the side.

**She really wanted them to be her friend.**

Shows Sharpay laughing with Troy.

**When Troy and Chad accidentally break both her ankles****.**

Shows Sharpay lying on the ground in pain.

**She gets an opportunity to get to know them better.**

Sharpay in her bed, while being served by Chad and Troy.

**However, when a talent scout comes to Lava Springs. Sharpay has to figure out how to perform with two broken ankles.**

Sharpay trying to dance 'bob to the top', and falling down.

**Will the Wildcats help her?**

Sharpay hits the ground in frustration.

**Or will they let her fail?**

Shows Sharpay sitting in her room crying.

Find out in _**Broken Dreams?**_


	2. Chapter 2

This summer couldn't be worse for Sharpay Evans

**Broken Dreams?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the wonderful Mouse House does.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

This summer couldn't have turned out worse for Sharpay Evans. Her plan to get Troy was foiled; her brother decided to make friends with the Wildcats, and once again Gabriella stole her spotlight. This wasn't suppose to happen to her, she was suppose to win Troy, and the talent show so she could live happily ever after, but it didn't turn out that way at all. Who would of thought, Sharpay Evans for the second time in her life, didn't get what she wanted. She supposed what hurt her the most was probably her own brother's abandonment, he was always suppose to be by her side, he always had before, but those Wildcats always had to have something of hers, her talent show, her musicals, her country club, her brother, and now her summer. Sharpay could hear the Wildcats celebrating outside, but she wanted no part of it, not tonight, not ever. She would never be one of them, even if her brother had been captivated by them. She would never sink so low for appreciation. She got her appreciation on stage with lights and sets and applause, but at the moment she wasn't feeling like much of a star, more like one that had blown out. Outside was where the nights and stars were. She wouldn't go. She _couldn't_ go, not while everyone was laughing and having fun. She wanted to be alone tonight, besides she didn't even want to been seen. If she went she knew what would happen, and she didn't want to deal with it. Even though she always tried to be the center of attention, in this particular occasion she would try to hide where no one would find her, because in the Wildcat crowd, she was practically friendless, and loathed. So instead, she wandered around the Lava Springs dining room, ignoring everyone that was still there after the talent show, but finally decided to try heading towards the kitchen without anyone noticing her, which she considered to be a challenge since she was always noticed, but tonight, no one appeared to notice her for the first time in her life. She steeped inside the kitchen, and looked around. Slightly smiling she went to the fridge, and grabbed the ice cream she secretly stashed in the back, her mother didn't really approve of sweets. She quickly grabbed a spoon and began to eat while watching the Wildcats party outside. This was suppose to be her turf, not theirs, but who was out having fun tonight, and who was alone eating ice cream out of a carton in a deserted kitchen? She sighed and closed her eyes but it was no use, nothing worked. She slowly put the carton back in the freezer; her comfort food wasn't giving her usual enjoyment at the moment, and looked outside again. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. Seeing Gabriella hug Troy tightly was like breaking her heart in two. Even more, now that fireworks lit up the dark night sky, creating the perfect mid-summer night mood. Even thought fireworks were beautiful this year, Sharpay just turned her head away, she wasn't in the mood, for happiness, what she really wanted was friendship, but to achieve her dream of performing on Broadway, she had to create a mask that would keep the distance of those she would leave behind, only her brother knew she felt like this, but he seemed to forget that, when he decided to regain his love for baseball. Everyone in that crowd seem to have a different talent as oppose to their future, but all Sharpay had was her love for theater, and the Wildcats couldn't even let her have that. Frustrated, Sharpay went upstairs to try and sleep through her aggravation.

"This has turned out to be a pretty good summer, after all Troy, it was a little rocky at first, but we pulled through." Gabriella Montez said, hugging her boyfriend, Troy Boltan. Troy looked around at all his friends. Some were by the pool, a few couples were having picnics, and his newest friend Ryan Evans was showing Chad a new way to swing a baseball bat.

"I know I lost my head there for some of it, but now I have to agree, this summer was full of surprises." Troy said.

"Well we can't put all the blame on you, I mean it was mostly the Ice Queens doing, although I have to say she did try very hard." Chad Danforth said coming up with his girlfriend Taylor in his arms.

"I've told you time and time again that girl brings trouble, Troy, maybe one of these days you'll wise up and listen to me." Taylor said as Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi came running up. Try shrugged his shoulders.

"She's actually not all that bad, sure she's conniving and forceful, but I didn't really mind showing her how to golf, she seemed kinda nice there, you know when she finally learned how to hold on to the putter." Said Troy, staring at the floor avoiding everyone's gaze, because he knew everyone was starring at him if he were crazy.

"Troy! Shar knows how to play golf; we've been playing since we were six years old. We've even seen Tiger play, he gave us a few pointers!" Ryan explained to Troy. Troy looked around perplexed until realization sank in.

"Nice try Sharpay." Muttered Gabriella shaking her head and hugging Troy even more tightly. Taylor seemed to be controlling her anger. Chad scoffed in annoyance, Zeke was avoiding everyone's eyes, and Kelsi was closing her eyes in irritation, and Jason wasn't even paying attention. Noticing where the conversation was headed, Ryan tried a different approach. He didn't want this night to be ruined by a simple comment.

"But seriously you guys, you have to give my sister a chance, deep down she a good person, just a little high strung about theater." Ryan said defensively.

"I'm going to pass on the getting to know her if you don't mind, Ryan." Taylor said immediately.

"My girlfriend is a genius, so I'm agreeing with her" said Chad.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her more, but I haven't seen her since the talent show, was she even here tonight?" Zeke asked everyone, but on one seemed to know where the Ice Queen had wandered off to.

"Um look, the fireworks are starting!" cried Kelsi, pointing to the sky, and trying to steer the conversation away from Sharpay. The group sat on the grass and watched the colors and designs light up the night sky. Ryan looked back at the main resort of Lava Springs, and saw the light in his sisters room turn off, his face fell slightly as looked at the Wildcats, and then back to his sister's now dark room. He had a feeling he was going to have a confrontation with Shar tomorrow about his night of fun. He looked back at the Wildcats and smiled slightly at them, these people were his new friends; he didn't always have that many growing up, being in plays and following his sister everywhere, so at least, maybe he could have some fun tonight before facing Sharpay tomorrow morning.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

A/N: If anyone would like to do a youtube trailer on the fic, please let me know, I would love to have one! Thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This summer couldn't be worse for Sharpay Evans

**Broken Dreams?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the wonderful Mouse House does.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

The next morning didn't bring Sharpay's mood up in any way. Still a little tired and depressed, she slowly crept downstairs in her nightgown and robe and quietly peaked into the main dining room, she smiled in relief, seeing that it was empty, and made her way to the kitchen, and again it was also empty just as it was the previous night. Looking at the clock, she knew it would be only 15 minutes before the Wildcats would show up to work, and another hour before Ryan would be up, so she hoped her secret stash of ice cream might lift her spirits today, even though it had failed to do its job the night before. She grabbed a spoon and the ice cream carton and started eating. She needed to clear her head. When she was at East High, she would never allow her self to get this low. But perhaps the constant reminder of seeing her peers in a place which she thought she could escape them was taking a toll on her, but she was still an actress. If she played a part as the drama queen at East high, then she could certainly keep it up here. Taking a bite of the ice cream reminded her why she was eating ice cream in the first pace and her mood diminished.

"At least it tastes sweeter in the morning" She mumbled sadly, stirring the ice cream with the spoon absently, yet it also seemed as if ice cream had lost it's touch to make her feel better, but she kept eating it anyway, until her tongue felt too numb to talk. She suddenly heard happy voices coming from the door and quickly looked at the clock, and figured that some of the Wildcats were coming in for work a little early. She couldn't face them now, especially after last light. She took her ice cream, and dashed into the storage closet in the kitchen, and hid in the very back and listened to their voices, hoping they would leave soon, and serve food in the dining room, so she could sneak out and go back to bed.

"I can't believe she didn't even show up last night, though, I mean she gave the award to her brother, so she couldn't be mad right?" Chad voice carried through the closet, as Sharpay listened closely.

"True, but maybe the ice queen couldn't handle the heat, she probably would have melted." Troy said as Sharpay's eyes welded up with tears and felt her heart breaking again. Troy had never once called her the ice queen in all the years she had known him.

"I'm melting, I'm melting" Chad was saying imitating the Wicked Witch of the West, and Troy was laughing at his imitation.

"So close to the truth there Chad..." Troy said, still laughing hard. Sharpay just couldn't take hearing this anymore; she didn't want to listen to this anymore. So instead she did the only thing she could think of that she knew would make them stop insulting her for now. She burst quickly from the storage closet, and ran into both of them. Chad and Troy looked shocked at Sharpay, mostly noticing the tears in her eyes, and the ice cream carton in her hands.

"Sharpay?" The two basketball players whispered, stunned that they've just figured out she was listening in on them, and in a storage closet no less. Sharpay deliberately walked slowly to them and stopped right in front of Chad. She hesitated and then swung her hand out and smacked him as hard as she could across the cheek, then turned and did the same to Troy. Fuming, Sharpay turned and ran away from them, unaware that they were following, until they started calling out her name.

"Sharpay, wait, please just wait, and let us explain!" Troy called out to her.

"Yeah we didn't really mean it, Sharpay!" Chad pitched in, as they both kept running after her trying to catch her, but Sharpay kept on running, through the dining room, which caused a few stares from those the members who had just stated to arrive, and as she was nearing the stairs that led the way to her room, she ran even faster, but Troy who was a fast runner had caught up with her and grabbed her arm, to stop her, at the same time as Chad ran around in front of her to calm her down, but she was taken by surprise which mad her stop a little too soon. She lost her balance causing her to stumble and fall backwards. In which, Troy tried to catch her, but she ended up smashing into him and tumbling even more down the stairs. Both Chad and Troy winced when they heard two resounding cracks, before Sharpay landed hard on the last step of the stairs, before coming to a sharp stop on the ground below them.

"Sharpay!" They both yelled, and came bounding down the stairs two at a time. They quickly checked her over. Besides the fact that her ankles looked a little awkward and how she was her holding her throbbing head in a dazed pain, she was perfectly fine.

"Sharpay are you okay?" asked Troy softly, as Chad started shaking her gently. Sharpay blearily looked up at them, and then winced holding both of her ankles in pain. She looked up at them with horror in her eyes. All three were silent for minute, until…

"MOTHER!" Sharpay's deafening screams seemed to carry throughout the entire country club, and in a matter of seconds not only did her mother come running, but so did the staff members, Mr. Fulton, and her brother. Sharpay glared at Chad and Troy, as everyone else followed her gaze. Mrs. Evans bent down and whispered in Sharpay's ear so softly no one except she could hear her. Sharpay angrily pointed at the two who were responsible for her fall, and the basketball stars shuffled back a bit sheepishly. Mrs. Evans looked over Sharpay and then quickly turned to Ryan.

"Ducky, could you go and call the club's doctor, we're going to need his assistance" Ryan snapped his head to look at Chad and Troy before running out of the room.

"Everyone back to work now, chop, chop." said Mr. Fulton in his clipped voice; everyone rapidly started to walk away.

"You two!" Mrs. Evans said pointing at Chad and Troy, who slowly turned around as they looked at each other with an uneasy expression on their faces, and promptly came forward as Mrs. Evans started beckoning them with her finger.

"Apparently you two had something to do with this accident, so I would like to see you both in my office, in one hour to discuss this further." She said sharply, both boys nodded mutely and quickly went back to the kitchen, neither daring to look back at Sharpay, who was still glaring back at then before turning her attention to the doctor who had just arrived.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

"What did you two do to Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as the two boys came in. Zeke stopped cooking, Taylor put down her activities planer book, and Kelsi stopped playing music and went over to the rest of the Wildcats to hear what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Well, we were kind of making fun of her, and she heard us and we had a small collision crash on the stairs" Troy explained looking at his shoes. Chad nodded as they started to get ready for work.

"Of course that was after she slapped us, but it not like we did it on purpose" Chad added.

"I doubt that will be a good argument for you too." Ryan said coming into the kitchen with a grim expression. The Wildcats crowded around Ryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Chad worriedly.

"Sharpay broke both her ankles, and has a small concussion." Ryan explained sighing.

"She's going to okay, right?" asked Zeke.

"Well, it wasn't too bad of a break, six weeks tops, maybe seven, but mom will most likely fire the both of you, but that will be the least of your troubles, because we, meaning Sharpay and me, always end the summer off with one of own little shows, last year it was a scene from Wicked, the Wonderful song scene, I played the wizard, but anyway there was suppose to be a talent scout coming this year, and with Sharpay injured..." Ryan trailed off looking grim.

"Ryan, we're sorry, we really didn't mean to hurt her." Troy said.

"Yeah we would never do that on purpose," added Chad.

"What about insulting her? I mean I'm not a fan at how Sharpay acts and treats people sometimes, but she does hear a good earful of verbal abuse thrown at her around school, and that last thing she wanted was to hear it around our club." Ryan said angrily, folding his arms and leaning against the counter. Everyone was silent for awhile, before Ryan spoke again.

"Anyway, I'm suppose to take you to see mom, so come on." Ryan said leaving as Troy and Chad glumly followed ready to receive their fate.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh_

"Okay boys, sit down." Said Mrs. Evans as the two came in sitting down in the chairs in the nicely, and expensive decorated office of the Lava Springs, board of director and owner, as Ryan hung out by the door watching. Mr. Evans wasn't present because he was out of town again on some new business plan. Mrs. Evan put her hands together and looked closely at them and then sighed.

"I'm not going to fire you." She said finally after a long pause, both Troy and Chad breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, I'm not so sure Sharpay won't, because at the present moment your future of you two continuing to work here is in her hands," Mrs. Evan continued looking down at her papers, which currently consisted of Sharpay's medical bills.

"Wait, mom, can't they just take up another shift, or work on a different department, you know the, uh… well…oh! The garage needs painting, they could spruce that up a bit, or maybe clean the yoga mats, or perhaps they could even wash the club member's cars, you know how the wind can get!" Ryan cut in; trying save is new friends' jobs. Troy and Chad who had been silent the entire time, nodded.

"Mrs. Evans, I am a great at washing cars and fixing them too, I'm currently fixing my own car, so if any of your members need help with their cars, I'm their man! Plus I could still teach some of the kids how to play golf just like before." Put in Troy.

"And you know I love painting, well, um I mean you should know I love painting, and as an added bonus, I could teach some of those kids baseball and basketball!" added Chad.

"Perfect, take it up with my daughter, because I've left it up to her, she specifically asked to handle it, you may see her now, follow me." Mrs. Evan said and walked up the stairs that Sharpay had fallen off, down a corridor and turned to the second door on the right side, with the three Wildcats following her.

"I need to see her first mom!" Ryan cut in before anyone else could say anything. Troy and Chad looked at him and silently hoped he was going to convince Sharpay not to fire them, but Ryan was only looking at his mother. His mother looked at him sternly, but then her face softened.

"Of course, Ducky, but be quick." His mother said and Ryan went in and closed the door.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh_

Sharpay's room at the club resembled her room at their mansion. It had soft cotton candy carpet which matched the paint pink walls adorned with sparkling mirrors. There was a mini fridge which use to be in the corner but had now been moved closer to her bed which were a 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets, fluffy goose feathered pillows and imported Italian furniture, with a large walk in closet which was stuffed with a variety of expensive designer outfits. Sharpay had changed out of her nightgown and put on a white mini skirt, and a deep blue halter with her trademark sparkles in the front. Ryan usually never stood up to Sharpay, but as he saw his sister lying in bed, looking at a few of her shoes, which were all heels, with both of her ankles wrapped up in a soft walking cast, a pink wheelchair by her bed, and a sad look in here eyes, standing up to her was the last thought that was on his mind.

"So how are you?" Ryan asked. Sharpay had already looked up, when the door opened, and smiled sadly at Ryan, and pushed the shoes she had been looking at off her bed

"Like I decided to nose dive down a flight of stairs, could you give me some ice? As a sibling favor not a demand oh and my hairbrush" she answered rubbing her sore head.

"Sure, and don't worry, you'll be better in no time." Assured Ryan opening the mini fridge, grabbed one of her diet sodas for him and started filling the ice pack for her head.

"So I take it that the talent scout still coming?" Sharpay asked, as her brother handed her the ice pack and gingerly put it on the sore spot where she had banged her head. Ryan nodded mutely at her question as he gave her the hairbrush and opened the soda. He knew the talent scout was a big deal for Sharpay, and now she wouldn't be able to perform it, and they hadn't even picked what they were going to this year, they had thought of the show Ragtime, Sharpay had said she wanted something more amazing, she had also mention that perhaps they should do a scene from Chicago, but she wanted her brother to have an equal spotlight this time, not just on her.

"Well, you know I would never let you do our end of the summer show, by yourself, it has never been a solo performance, and it's the one time of the year besides Christmas, that the show is only us, and it still will be." Said Sharpay confidently brushing her long blonde hair. Ryan looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Um, you may not have noticed Shar, but you have two broken ankles, how on Earth are we suppose to do our show, now, you know the talent scout will be looking for more than just good singing, you said so yourself." explained Ryan.

"No kidding, Ryan, but this is your big break too, and I'm not going to let a little stumble ruin that, I'm going to practice dancing with broken ankles, they were put in walking casts for a reason you know, I asked for them, after I've master dancing with them on, we can start working on our show, before the talent scout comes in five weeks!" Sharpay said excitedly explain her plan to Ryan.

"Shar! You should really take it easy; you don't want to hurt yourself even more." Ryan said worriedly. He couldn't let Sharpay worsen her injury, just because of him. Sharpay just waved her hand off.

"I'll be fine Ryan, don't worry, I'll be careful." Sharpay said happily.

"If you say so, but at least lay in bed for today." Ryan told her firmly.

"Fine, fine, but only for today, tomorrow, I'm going to practice, so anyway, I'm sure you didn't come in here just to talk about the talent scout, the end of the summer show, or how I was doing, you want to know what I'm going to do to Chad and Troy, right?" said Sharpay, arching her left eyebrow up for effect.

"Well, yeah." admitted Ryan uneasily. Sharpay sat up a little straighter.

"Well don't worry about it, they are still working here, but they are going to be responding directly to me, they going to bring me my food, escort me around the club, I'm putting them in charge of my wheelchair, and they are going to help me practice, when you can't, or when I don't want to practice alone, I think that will be a much better use of their time here." Said Sharpay satisfied with her plan.

'Chad and Troy, or just Troy?" asked Ryan. Sharpay looked at him coldly.

"Of course Chad and Troy, Ryan, Troy didn't cause this alone." Sharpay said.

"Just checking, Shar." Said Ryan

"Now, if you could send in my two new assistants, I would like to fill them in on the contents of what their new jobs require, oh but don't tell them anything, I want to." Smiled Sharpay. Ryan knew his sister all to well, and knew she wanted to psych them out before she would explain her plan to them, so he simply nodded, and sent Troy and Chad in without giving then any indication of their future except for two words.

"Good luck" he whispered as they passed, because he knew they were going to need it, Sharpay as their boss, was going to make them wish that she would have just fired them both, and ended it with that, but Sharpay was not going to let a talent scout get away, and Troy and Chad were going to help if it killed them. Besides with them always by her side, perhaps they could learn to become her friend, they were going to have to talk to her at some point. Sharpay rubbed her hurt ankles, as Troy and Chad slowly entered her room; maybe in some twisted way this was a blessing in disguise, to help her gain some real friends for a change.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

Well that seems like a pretty good place to stop, but seriously guys, I need more reviews to boost my confidence, and if you want send in ideas, I'm open to anything, so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This summer couldn't be worse for Sharpay Evans

**Broken Dreams?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the wonderful Mouse House does.

A/N : I was really disappointed in the lack of reviews I got, maybe this chapter will bring more people.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

Troy and Chad were glad that they weren't fired, but they weren't too thrilled about what Sharpay had in mind for them; she had said she was being very lenient even though they were responsible and had caused her injury. After Chad and Troy received their 'punishment and assignment' talk with Sharpay, she had said that they were free to continue their previous jobs in the kitchen with the rest of the wildcats, until she needed them again. Despite what she had previously promised Ryan about staying in bed and resting all day, she slowly crawled out of bed and tentatively put both legs on the floor and applied pressure. Sharp pain coursed through her legs and she quickly pulled them back up. She sighed and took slow deep breaths and tried again. Wincing with each step, she pushed through the pain and opened the door to her closet and walked in. She turned left and looked through her dvds until she found the one she was looking for labeled 'Bop to the Top Rehearsals'. Smiling, she hobbled over to her television and put in the dvd, pressed play and turned the volume down low. She only wanted to study her dance moves today, she would practice singing later on. It had always been her tradition before any audition, she and Ryan would always record their performance a few days before, then study it, review it, work out the kinks and practice it again until Sharpay thought it was perfect. As she continued to watch the dvd she started frowning, the dance moves that they had choreographed to this song took great ease and agility, she could just imagine dancing this song with her casts on, it would be clunky and uncoordinated, she shifted uncomfortably on her bed, then got up and went to her closet again this time pulling out her sparkly blue dress from the previous winter call-back audition. She slid into the dress and positioned her self in the middle of her room, and slowly and quietly she started singing, while trying to copy her original dance moves without moving her legs too much.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mrs Evans was giving Chad and Troy a rundown if her own specific instructions in what she thought were best for Sharpay. This wasn't a lot, in their opinion.

"Sharpay doesn't eat meat, remember that, and write it down that's very important!" Mrs. Evans started off, giving both the boys and pencil and a pad of paper with the Lava Springs logo embezzled on it. The two quickly started scribbling down on the paper as Mrs. Evans continued her long speech.

"Now with carbs, only use low carbs and make sure you don't use any bread with yeast, it can knock your entire system out of whack if you're not careful, also no sweets, Sharpay tries to sneak those in sometimes, so I'm giving you permission to tell me if she does, furthermore no carbonated drinks, only water or fruit or vegetable smoothies are allowed. Yogurt with strawberries or blueberries, never with both, will be served to her for breakfast, unless she requires a grapefruit instead, make sure she doesn't add any sugar; she tends to try to do that when she thinks I'm not watching. She doesn't eat that much dairy food, so make sure she doesn't over do it. Her lunch is usually consisting of just a light salad, with just a few sprits of Italian dressing, now I usually recommend avocado and watercress salad, or maybe a cucumber tomato salad, but Sharpay likes to mix it up a bit with a soup on Tuesday and Thursdays, make sure the chef prepares fava bean and vegetable soup, it has lots of good vitamins and she's going to need her strength these next few weeks, now doesn't she? No for dinner, usually it is a fish dish, poached salmon, or maybe even curried shrimp, but sometimes she like to have chow mien, or a fruit kebab is usually her favorite meal, we had those when we went to Hawaii, and Sharpay loved them, do you have everything down boys?" Mrs. Evans finished with a flourish. Both Chad and Troy nodded numbly, as Mrs. Evans smiled and walked off with wave.

"Lunch should be served soon then." She called to them as she left with Mr. Fulton following right behind her. The rest of the Wildcats quickly crowded around Troy and Chad, looking at their list.

"No meat? None at all? Somehow I don't think that was ever Sharpay's decision, I mean I saw that she ate turkey slices when she was by the pool, tanning." Gabriella said in amazement when Mrs. Evans and Mr. Fulton had left.

"No sweets? She hasn't followed that rule either, that's for sure. No wonder she loved my cookies so much, she probably hasn't had too many of them in her lifetime, maybe I can sneak my crème brule for her dinner sometime." Mused Zeke.

"What the heck is watercress? I've never even heard of it, is it some kind of vegetable? It doesn't really sound like a fruit, does it?" asked Chad looking at Taylor, who nodded in agreement.

"And who ever heard of yeast making your system go 'out of whack' or however she put it, who would even eat yeastless bread? I guess that would go under the low carb rule. I'm guessing tofu was a luxury after school snack." exclaimed Troy.

"Sharpay doesn't like tofu." Ryan said entering the kitchen and looking at the paper that was causing so much commotion.

"Oh mom gave you the food list huh? Yeah my diet it similar to that, although I'm usually allowed to have meat twice a week, don't believe everything my mom says about our eating habits, Sharpay loves meat, our nanny, Amanda, was a fantastic cook, but as we got older we were told to cut down on it." Ryan continued going to the refrigerator to grab a bottled water. The other Wildcats just starred after him.

"So we have to follow this list?" asked Troy after a minute. Ryan nodded.

"That's just from my mom, so just wait! Has Sharpay given you a rundown of what she wants you guys to do?" asked Ryan finishing off his water.

"Practically being her slave, she might even ask us to clean and polish her cast for your production; by the way, what are you two going to perform?" Chad asked him.

"Not sure yet, well anyway Sharpay is on bed rest today, so you two should have it easy, just bring her up a salad, and she should be fine, pop in a musical dvd, maybe it will give her ideas for our show, and make sure she doesn't get up unless it's necessary, I don't want her injuring herself more, and I know it's tough but, please try to be nice to her, I don't like it when she's on a short fuse, because her anger is usually directed at me. Good luck, guys. I got to go now and join my mom for lunch. My dad is still out of town, and he won't be back until next Friday." Ryan said giving everyone a half smile before leaving.

"You know, I usually ate lunch with Sharpay and Ryan, and I never wanted to try her alfa root wheat shake that she always brought with her. They always seem to eat healthy foods, I just thought it was because they were in drama and need to watch their figures, I didn't know it was planned out especially to this type of extreme." said Kelsi thoughtfully.

"Well I guess we have to go and face the music." said Troy, as Chad nodded miserably. They ascended the staircase with the tray of cucumber and tomato salad with a small bowl of strawberries for dessert and a bottled water that Zeke had handed to them with a daisy in a small vase. As they approached Sharpay's room they heard faint singing and slight crashing.

"Yeah we're going to, ouch! Oh um bop bop, ack! Bop, ulgh bop to the top, slip and ow uh slide and ride that rhythm, ulgh dang it!" came Sharpay's voice, as Chad and Troy slowly opened the door slowly to find Sharpay in her blue salsa dress, leaning heavily on her bed glaring at her feet the music still coming from the dvd on the television.

"Sharpay, your suppose to be in bed." Said Troy giving Chad the tray and rushing to her side, she glared at him and used all her strength to push him away, which caused her to fall on the floor.

"What are you my mother?" Sharpay said wincing and slowly getting up onto of her bed.

"Thankfully no." muttered Chad.

"What was that, Danforth?" said Sharpay her voice rising.

"I said nice dress, so where would you like your lunch Miss Evans?" asked Chad, overly polite, and bowing. Sharpay arched her eyebrows, and pointed to the bed while she got up again.

"Whoa now where are you going?" asked Troy worried.

"I was just going to pick out a different outfit" Sharpay said bitterly turning off the dvd and slowly went to her walk-in closet and changed in there into a light metallic silver skirt and white tank top, which of course had rhinestones on the front. She went back into the room and stared at the two that were still in there.

"What!" she asked as she sat down on her bed, and picked up a fork and started to pick at her salad with no intention of eating it, and then moved on to the strawberries.

"Just wondering why you were singing and apparently dancing just now." said Troy casually. Sharpay picked up a strawberry and started eating it, with a bored expression, and shrugged.

"I'm guessing the flower is from Zeke?" She mused.

"Hey don't change the subject ice pri….uh Miss Evans." Chad said before correcting his mistake.

"Unlike you two lunkheads, I have my career is on the line, what if you had some scout coming to your game and you had two broken legs and couldn't play! Wouldn't you use all your spare time trying to practice so you could play your stupid sport!" Sharpay yelled at them, apparently ticked by the almost 'ice princess' quote thrown at her.

"Ryan said you were supposed to be on bed rest." Chad said.

"Ohh, forgive me then, because you know, I always listen to what Ryan says no matter what I think!" Sharpay shot back sarcastically.

"You can take the day off, you know. It is only one day, just rest for a bit and you can start practicing tomorrow" Troy supplied.

"Yeah, resting never really hurt anyone before." chimed in Chad.

"You two have no right to give me any advice on how I spend my days, whether I am resting or practicing a routine with two broken legs caused by the both of you!" Sharpay screamed throwing one of her throw pillows at them. The two quickly ducked as the pillow hit the wall.

"Sharpay, believe us or not, but we are sorry about that, but you do have to stay in bed for at least today or you could permanently injure your legs and never dance again. Now if you willing to put your career on the line, fine, but I won't recommend it." Troy said sternly. Sharpay glared at them for a minute, then sighed and lay on her bed, pulled the tray toward her and stated to eat her salad angrily.

"So your mom said you can't have meat." Chad said. Sharpay glared at him again.

"Don't talk to me." she said through gritted teeth.

"Fair enough." Chad said. The two Wildcats watched silently as Sharpay glared at them and angrily finished her meal. Then she took the flower in the vase and set in the table next to her bed.

"I want to go outside." she stated simply looking back at them.

"No Sharpay, you have to rest." Troy said sternly.

"Hello, do you not see the wheelchair? I will be resting, but I can't stand being inside all day, I want to go outside. NOW!" Sharpay said getting louder at the end of her sentence.

"Sharpay there isn't exactly an elevator here, how do we get you down?" Chad asked slowly.

"Duh, one of you carries me down, then when you get to the bottom of the stairs you put me in my wheelchair and off we go, It's really simple, now as Fulton would say 'chop chop'" She said smiling. The two boys looked at each other in dismay.

"Are you serious?" Chad asked as Troy started to get the wheelchair.

"Yes, and I want Troy to carry me downstairs." Sharpay said.

"Of course you do." Chad said taking the wheelchair from Troy.

"Yes, of course I do, I don't trust you!" Sharpay said glaring again.

"I just think I should be the one to carry you , after all the drama you caused this summer, and don't stat with saying that we caused the drama on you legs, because we know and once again we're sorry." Chad said through gritted teeth. Sharpay smirked, her eyes looking at Troy, then back to Chad.

"Chad, let it go." Troy warned.

"I still think I should be the one to carry her." muttered Chad.

"Ah, are you little jealous? Well don't worry there, Danforth, you can carry me back upstairs, after dinner, which I will be having downstairs with my family." Sharpay said matter of factly.

"Your dad's not back yet." Chad pointed out.

"Like that's a big surprise, he mostly only comes back when we have a special event, he usually plans around his schedule around our musicals and talent shows, once in a while he can make it back for just a week or two, but not likely." Sharpay muttered sadly then straitened up, and pointed to the door, as Troy reluctantly picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Come on, Chad" Troy called after him, and Chad carried the wheelchair downstairs.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

Until next time, please send a review!


	5. Chapter 5

This summer couldn't be worse for Sharpay Evans

**Broken Dreams?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the wonderful Mouse House does.

A/N: So many reviews! Thanks to everyone who did! This chapter is for you.

Sorry it took so long; vacation, work, and stuff took a lot of my time and attention.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

Troy slowly wheeled Sharpay into the dining room, where she had to endure the guest talking quietly about the upcoming show, some said the talent scout had been asked not to come, others said that she would never perform again, and a few others thought she was just faking her injury. Sharpay glared at those who she passed, and tried to enjoy the scenery, with Chad following them, glumly.

"So, if you're not having this show are you still going to need us to help you practice?" Chad asked testily. Troy shook his head in annoyance, as Sharpay gave him one of her famous death glares.

"Just because the scout isn't coming doesn't mean there won't be a show!" Sharpay angrily flipped her thick long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe you could find another scout?" Chad suggested.

"Would any of them give Ryan and me a glowing recommendation that can be used to get into Julliard? This guy is famous for getting people into Julliard, and Ryan and I are bound to star on Broadway!" shot back Sharpay coldly as she was wheeled to her table and smiled sweetly at Ryan and her mother. Ryan smiled back and gave Chad and Troy a small nod.

"How wonderful, Kitten, you've come to join us, can I order you some alfalfa sprout, orange smoothie for you? I know how much you love those, and you'll need your strength now more than ever." Mrs. Evans said, smiling. Sharpay wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust. Chad and Troy had a feeling that Mrs. Evans didn't really know what her own daughter loved, besides theater and shopping.

"Sure mother, that sounds really…healthy." Sharpay sighed.

"Healthy can be very delicious, remember how much you love pomegranate strawberry juice, lentil soup and don't forget honey dew melon salad, that was one of your favorites wasn't it? Besides, keep in mind that you and Ryan have a performance coming up, the talent scout isn't interest in those who don't stay in shape." Mrs. Evans reminded her daughter and son.

"What if they're looking for a Tracy for 'Hairspray'? Anyway, I just ate so I'm not hungry, I just came down because I was bored up in my room, wait a minute I thought you had called off the talent scout, that's what everyone around the club is saying, and seeing as I can't really perform this year, I guess it doesn't really matter if he comes or not, I haven't really thought out what we would've performed anyway, although I'm still going to practice on a routine." Sharpay mumbled.

"We were going to do a scene from 'Ragtime' but that might be a little difficult now, but I'm sure we could perform something else, something a little less hectic. We don't really need the talent scout this year, we could just wait for Christmas" Ryan put in with a small wave of his hand.

"Nonsense, the talent scout is still coming in a few weeks, and as they say in the theater, the show must go on." Mrs. Evans said opening up her menu.

"What!?" both of the twins vocals were heard throughout the dining room, making a few people jump, Kelsi was so shocked by the sudden outburst she had stopped playing the piano. A few of the Wildcats in the kitchen had poked their heads out to see what the commotion was about.

"Hush now, the guests, the staff. Now, Kitten, I know you have an injury, nonetheless, you still have a beautiful voice, and a very pretty face, I'm sure you can find a musical where you don't have to move around too much, there are plenty out there, and you, Ducky, can take up the dancing part, I know you two can pull it off, you always have before. Or, I'm sure that piano girl can write a song for you if you wish." Mrs. Evans said to both of them with a smile. Ryan looked thoughtful, although Sharpay was silently fuming. She took a few slow deep breaths to gain a bit of composure then quickly turned to Chad and Troy behind her.

"Chad, Troy, I forgot my bag upstairs, could you two be so kind as to fetch it for me, it's the pink Prada one near my nightstand." Sharpay said to the two, with clenched teeth. They both looked at Mrs. Evans, and quickly retreated back upstairs when she gave them both a stern hard look.

"Be so kind as to fetch my bag? Jeez, she really does think she some kind of princess" Chad mumbled, as he opened the door and started looking around for the pink Prada bag.

"We have to do what she says, Chad, you know that." Troy reminded his best friend, as he looked under her pillows, in doing so he saw a crumpled up piece of pink notebook paper near Sharpay's sparkly whicker waste basket. Curiosity taking over him, Troy reached down to pick it up, and uncrumbled the paper interested in its contents, but all it had was a bunch of songs with the musical that it came from in parentheses, most of them were crossed out, there was only four exceptions out of the list which were 'Enchantment Passing Through' (Aida), 'Legally Blonde' (Legally Blonde), 'Call Back In the Morning' (Little Shop of Horrors), and 'As long as your mine' (Wicked).

"I can't believe this! They actually made a Broadway musical from the movie Legally Blonde?" asked Troy out loud in amazement. Chad looked over at him, with Sharpay's Prada bag in his hand.

"What on earth are you talking about, man?" he asked coming over to Troy and looking at the sheet of paper in his friend's hand.

"Looks like Sharpay already had a few musicals in mind, Jeez, I remember having to watch 'Little Shop of Horrors' with my mom when I was younger. You know the song on this list, 'Call Back in the Morning'? It's mostly the two stars answering phones. They're barely moving at all. The Ice Princess was making this list right after she broke both her ankles. Heh and I thought she said that she hadn't put much thought in to it." Chad said chuckling.

"Well she was still wanting to practice dancing, I doubt she was going to do Swan Lake, but Sharpay's life is a theater, you know that." Said Troy crumbling up the list again. Chad was looking around her room and spotted her diary sticking out from one of her throw pillows.

"Check this out, payback for later!" Chad said excitingly trying to open it, but Troy quickly grabbed it and put it back under the pillows.

"Have you lost your mind! We are in enough trouble as it is, we can't be caught reading that!" Troy said looking at Chad.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her I read it! Anyway she deserved to know how it feels" Chad said trying to get the book back from Troy.

"How it feels? Feels like what, being embarrassed, having the thing you want the most taken away from you, losing? News flash, she does know how that feels. Yet, she still bounces back, but that's no reason to go looking into her personal stuff, now let's get downstairs, because we've been here long enough, and she's going to get suspicious if we take too long, just to get her bag." Said Troy angrily.

"Why are you defending her all of a sudden?" contoured Chad suspiciously.

"It's just not right," Troy stammered, having a small pang in his stomach thinking about Sharpay just then. After reading her list, and seeing her dancing before, he saw how much preparation she put into every musical, just as much, if not more training as he put into basketball.

"Come on lets just go," continued Troy leaving the room. Chad sighed and looked at the diary under the pillows. He knew Troy was right, but he also remembered everything Sharpay had done. Without another second thought, he grabbed the diary from under the pillow, hid it in his back pocket, pulled his shirt down to cover it, and then followed Troy down the stairs, smiling innocently.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

After the two returned Sharpay's bag, Chad and Troy went back into the kitchen until she was finished, because later she wanted to be in her golf cart and be escorted outside for some fresh air, and after that she wanted them back in her room to focus on her voice and citations.

"How long exactly does Sharpay usually spend practicing singing?" Chad asked Kelsi. Kelsi had come in to practice a few songs that Ryan had given her earlier.

"Well she's very dedicated, so you can imagine," Kelsi supplied, shrugging as she sat down and started play a slow beautiful melody on the piano.

"Is that for their end of summer show?" asked Troy intrigued, he never knew for Sharpay and Ryan to ever sing a slow song; they usually had the most upbeat songs imaginable with overly exaggerated expressions and overstated dance moves that would never fit with the song that Kelsi was currently playing.

"Well, Ryan gave me these to practice, and all of them are slow and soothing. It's because of Sharpay of course, but I don't know if she knows about it, but I don't want to be around or to be the one to tell her." Said Kelsi continuing to play the song. A few of the Wildcats gathered around and swayed to the music. Gabriella looked at the song sheet and started to sing quietly.

"I need help believing, you're with me tonight, my wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me," sang Gabriella her voice soft, but clear sounding.

"Did she write this? Or did you?" asked Zeke, impressed.

"I wish I had, but it's from 'Wicked' actually." explained Kelsi.

"That was one of the shows on her list, wasn't it Troy?" asked Chad turning to Troy.

"What list?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, well Sharpay had a list of musicals and songs she wanted to perform, but had crossed a lot of them out, but she didn't seem to care about performing after she wrote it because it was crumbled up" said Troy shuffling his feet feeling sorry for her.

"You know, Troy, if there is a piece of paper crumbled up in someone's BEDROOM, you usually don't want someone reading it!" Sharpay's voice rang out through the kitchen loudly. The entire Wildcat staff turned around to see Sharpay in her wheelchair, angrily trying to stand up. Sharpay's legs started to wobble when she put weight on it, so Chad and Troy quickly rushed over to her to stop her.

"I want to go outside, NOW!" Sharpay yelled clearly angry. The two boys instantly obeyed the hurt girl's demand and took her to the grounds outside.

"Maybe the fresh air will clear your heads and remember your position here." Sharpay said, looking at the two in apparent annoyance.

"Sharpay, look I-" started Troy.

"I don't want to hear any excuses from either of you, that includes apologies, explanations, sympathy or guilt and pity, are we clear? I just want to enjoy the scenery quietly!" Sharpay retorted cutting Troy of in mid-sentence. The two mumbled a yes, and stayed quiet for the time being at least. It turned out Sharpay had wanted to see all of what Lava Springs had to offer, a few laps around the pool in her wheelchair, throughout the grounds of the golf course driven around in her pink golf cart, even to the spa room, where she decided to be booked for either a facial or massage everyday for the rest of the summer. So after Sharpay had wanted to feed some of the fish in the pool, Troy and Chad had had enough, but knew that after this long waste of time they would be helping Sharpay practice for the show.

Back in her room, Sharpay looked over a list of songs on her computer, as Chad and Troy sat waiting for instructions. Sharpay suddenly pointed to her closet.

"Pick out an outfit, I like to practice in style. Try to be creative." Sharpay said, going back to her computer. The two Wildcats disappeared into her walk in closet. Chad came back with a wide grin on his face, holding a small, sassy cowgirl costume and threw it on her bed.

"There ya go, cowgirl! Creative enough for yah?" Chad said in a country accent. Sharpay looked at what he had brought her and raised her eyebrows in annoyance, but then smiled sweetly.

"There should be a cowboy hat in the closet too, better get it, sure hope you don't have any objections to 'Annie Get Your Gun'!" Sharpay said still smiling as troy brought out two cowboy hats from her closet one pink, and one white. After choosing the white hat, and changing in her closet, Sharpay clicked on her computer the song "Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Now since I think Troy is the better singer out of the both of you, Chad you are free to go for today, Troy, I believe we have some vocal exercises to go through." Sharpay said waving goodbye to Chad, who couldn't leave fast enough.

"So I guess we should get started?" asked Troy nervously. Sharpay said nothing and just smiled.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

Looks like a good place to stop, until next time guys, feel free to share ideas, I will take them into consideration even though I have ideas on how to end this story.


	6. Chapter 6

This summer couldn't be worse for Sharpay Evans

**Broken Dreams?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the wonderful Mouse House does.

A/N: My computer was being repaired, but now it's better! So to all those who reviewed, asking me to continue here it is, and this chapter is for all of you!

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

"Once again, Bolton! We are going to do this until its right! Now, from the top, anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you!" started Sharpay sitting on a wheelbarrow that had been brought in earlier for the western backdrop to make the rehearsal area appear more realistic.

"No you can't" sighed Troy

"Yes I can." sang Sharpay

"No you can't"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can, yes I can!"

"Anything you can be, I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you."

"No you're not"

"Hey, Shar can we stop, or rest a bit, we've been at this for hours, I just need like a water break or something?" panted Troy, as Sharpay glared at him, but nonetheless hobbled over on her crutches to her cd player and turned it off. He thought he was dedicated with basketball, but to Sharpay, dedication meant more than just simple determination and dedication. The two had been practicing the same song for the past two days, and Troy was in much need of at least a short break. After running through the song once, two days previously, it was apparent that Troy had never seen the play, or for that matter never heard the song they were practicing, so Sharpay let him go home after only one try, but made sure he would help her the next day. HE reluctantly agreed, and now had been stuck practicing so vigorously, only taking breaks for food and sleep, and short bathroom breaks when Sharpay had decided that she didn't want to start dancing until Troy knew the song backwards and forwards and completely by heart.

"What's taking Chad so long? Lunch should have been here by now." grumbled Sharpay, just as Chad came running in with a tray in his hands.

"Coming, coming, okay everyone, lunch is served!" Chad said happily.

"We don't eat in here." Said Sharpay stiffly.

"Well, we are today; the dining room is being re-painted for your performance, beside this is a western song isn't it? Well, we are having a very fancy indoor picnic, so dig in." Chad informed them, removing the tray which carried 3 pork chops, and 3 cold sodas. Sharpay froze looking at the food before her; Chad and Troy had already opened their sodas, and had started eating.

"Chad, why did you bring me this?" Sharpay asked Chad slowly.

"Well, because it's lunch time, and if I recall correctly you said to bring us some lunch, and Chef Michael handed it to me so here it is." Chad said after he finished chewing.

"Chad, are you crazy? I'm on a special diet, I can't have this stuff. I'm not allowed to drink sodas or eat meat, you know that!" Sharpay yelled sitting next to them.

"You know, Shar, you are really skinny already, you are in no need of a diet, and besides, one actual full meal, won't mess anything up." Troy said, offering her a soda, which she ignored.

"Come on, live a little." Chad joined in.

"Go back to Chef Michael or Zeke even, and ask them to bring me bottled water and a salad, now." Said Sharpay trying to control her anger.

"The kitchen is closed because of the paint fumes, this is from the bar-b-que, outside, hence why it took so long because there was a long line." explained Chad. Sharpay looked at him as if he was crazy, counted to ten in her head, recited a short scene from 'Chicago' and then began to relax.

"Fine you two eat, but make it quick, I want to continue practicing." Said Sharpay, as soon as her emotions were in check, then pulled out her nail file from her purse and started to file her nails. Troy and Chad looked at each other with slight concern.

"Sharpay, you've got to eat. You seriously don't need to be on any kind of special diet. Besides, meat can be good for you" Said Troy, concern filling his voice.

"Tell that to those who die from heart disease because they ate too many burgers." said Sharpay simply, and continued to file.

"That's really more from red meat." Said Troy.

"I'm fine, really." Said Sharpay vaguely as she examined her nails on her left hand.

"Are you just going to file your nails while we eat, and you not eat a thing until dinner, which will probably be something similar?" asked Chad between bites.

"Yup, now hurry up" said Sharpay moving on to her other hand. The boy sighed and split the third pork chop in half, but saved the soda, just in case Sharpay changed her mind.

"You're going to pass out you know, the one main thing that my dad taught me was 'never practice on an empty stomach.' It's really good advise, you should listen to it. I'm actually surprised that none of your teachers taught you that." said Troy finishing his soda.

"Well, the one main thing my voice coach taught me was never eat before rehearsing, and my first drama teacher told me to never drink anything before a performance, besides, I've skipped a meal plenty of times before, and I haven't passed out once! Now let's keep practicing!" yelled Sharpay, putting away her nail file, and getting up with Chad's help.

"No." said Troy firmly. Sharpay whipped her head to face him.

"What?" she answered quickly.

"We are not practicing until you eat something. Whether it's on your special diet list or not." Said Troy Chad nodding behind him. Sharpay stared at them open mouthed for a full minute, the smiled sweetly. Troy and Chad shared a nervous look. This was never a good sign.

"You know, I think I can get more work done today if I work on it alone, I can finally start dancing without anyone slowing me down, so I actually won't need either of you today, therefore you can go back to your regular jobs for now. Meaning that, you're dismissed for the rest of the day, but I will expect to see you both bright and early tomorrow morning, and you two don't have to worry about my eating habits, I'll have some low fat yogurt before you two even arrive. So toodles." Said Sharpay smiling at them and waving goodbye as she hobbled over to her cd player, and put her crutches down on a chair. The two Wildcats hadn't moved since she started her small speech. Noticing this, she quickly turned around using the chair for support.

"That means go." Sharpay said scowling at them.

"We can take this up with Ryan." Troy warned.

"Fine, but he'll just agree with me, he's done it too." Said Sharpay shrugging and then pointing to the door, where the two Wildcats glumly left without another word, with the only satisfaction being that they didn't have to practice with Sharpay later.

Troy afterward sought out Kelsi instead of Ryan. If what Sharpay said was true, than Ryan would just side with her and it would be a waste of time.

"Hey Kelsi, can I talk to you for a minute, it's a little important." Toy asked her, after she had paused her piano playing when he came into her practice studio.

"Sure, is everything okay, do you need any help?" asked Kelsi looking worried.

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's about Sharpay…" started Troy

"Uh oh"

"Kelsi, just listen, you've worked with the Evans twins a long time right?" asked Troy.

"I thought you said this was about Sharpay, now it's also about Ryan? What wrong with them? What's wrong with him? Do we need to fetch the doctor? Is he hurt now too? Can they still do their show?" asked Kelsi quickly getting up.

"It's not an emergency! I'm just a little confused and worried about them, well mostly Sharpay since I've been working with her, and so I was just wondering, in all the time that you've practiced with them, have you noticed if they ever skipped a meal or two?" asked Troy.

"Oh, well, everyone skips a meal once in a while, Troy, and there is a reason why the auditions are set during our free period, right before lunch, it's not really earth shattering. Although now that you mention it, after school they sometimes would have me over to their mansion to practice, usually way past dinner time. They never really asked me to stay for dinner, once in a while they would, not very often, but I remember they didn't really eat a lot then but I don't think they did it too often either, why are you asking, though, is Sharpay skipping too many meals, now a days? I know I would if I had to indulge what she usually eats, I mean seriously" said Kelsi.

"Maybe, but that's not really the problem, she just skipped lunch, because we brought her pork chops and soda and we've been practicing non stop." Mumbled Troy.

"Sharpay's not suppose to have meat, Troy, only on special occasions, like weddings and presidential dinners, I thought Mrs. Evans gave you a list of Sharpay's crazy diet, beside she usually has bottled Figi water whenever she's practicing" Said Kelsi.

"She did, but she drank it all by lunchtime and they don't serve salads at a bar-b-que, I think she only keeps up with this diet, because of her mother. Sharpay should eat what she wants." reasoned Troy.

"Actresses don't always have that luxury." Kelsi pointed out.

"The one luxury Sharpay doesn't have. You know, I think the group should take her out to eat." said Troy suddenly. Kelsi raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Think about it, it can be like an apology, we take her out to a place which has never even heard of a salad, like the Cheesecake factory, or something and she can have a real meal with her friends." Said Troy energetically.

"What friends?" asked Kelsi.

"Sharpay has friends, doesn't she?" asked Troy slowly. Then, thinking about it, he immediately knew the answer. Sharpay was generally popular, everyone in their school pretty much knew who she was, and what she did, but her actions had turned her into sometimes a bit of a loner. Sure she would usually be around her drama peers, and admirers, but she never seemed to really hang out with them. Those giggling girls at this club knew Sharpay, but they were only around if they were tanning or if they were in one of her shows. They seemed to put up with Sharpay, but Troy could tell that she ticked them off too; she just didn't appear to always notice it. When she wasn't with one of them, well then she was always with her brother, who use to follow her around, but now, with his newly found friendship with the fellow Wildcats, Sharpay was now more alone than ever before, because she didn't have her fallback. She really was completely alone.

"Never mind, thanks Kelsi." Said Troy leaving to take a walk outside to clear his head, but as soon as he walked outside he was still thinking about Sharpay, and wondering why he couldn't get her out of his head. He had to figure this out, he already had a great girlfriend, but Sharpay's tear stained face when she came out of that closet, looking hurt beyond reason was still freshly implanted in his head. He knew he had to resolve this problem, but as it really a problem. Was falling for someone a problem? He suddenly heard crying coming from the rehearsal room he had been in earlier that day. Rushing in he saw Sharpay sprawled on the floor crying, but quickly trying to cover it up when she saw she wasn't alone, failing miserably.

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed and as always please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Dreams?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the wonderful Mouse House does.

A/N: Not that many reviews this time that make me sad  Those of you did review, and added this story as an alert though made me happy, yay! 

_hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmh hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

"Sharpay, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere, you know besides the obvious?" asked Troy worriedly, running over to her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just fell down, that's all, so don't worry about me, I'm fine, so you can just go on back to your usual work, cleaning the kitchen, and what not." grumbled Sharpay wiping away her tears, and rubbing her hurt feet.

"You fell down…and that's why you're crying?" asked Troy not believing her at all.

"I wasn't crying I was just acting! You should really try it sometime, because you sure weren't doing any of it in the winter musical that you and Gabriella stole from Ryan and me. It ruined the entire winter show, you know, everyone could tell you two weren't into your characters, and it showed." Sharpay snapped angrily while trying to get up, and falling down again.

"You were crying, just admit it, I promise I won't tell anyone if you actually were." Offered Troy sincerely, ignoring her jab at his acting skills and his previous musical experience.

"There is no one to tell anything to, because I was just acting, now are you going to just stand there staring at me like an incompetent moron or are you going to attempt to be half decent gentleman and help me up?" contoured Sharpay. Troy gave her a bemused look and offered his hand out to her, which she quickly took. After straightening herself and with a toss of her golden hair she finally turned around to face Troy.

"So, what are you still doing here?" asked Sharpay, crossing her arms.

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to this cheesecake factory tomorrow with me and the gang, it could be fun, you know." Troy asked awkwardly stepping forward and hopefully wondering if Sharpay would at least consider the offer, but Sharpay only gave him a long hard look.

"Do you know how many calories each cheesecake has, Bolton? Besides there's no 'Cheesecake Factory' in New Mexico, are you planning on driving all the way to Arizona, where there actually is one?" she asked slowly, her face turning slightly red, a sure sign of anger.

"Actually there's a place called 'Dee's Cheesecake Factory', it's a restaurant and café bakery, which is right here in Albuquerque, and it does have some pretty good things which I think you should try." Troy explained to her.

"Which brings us back to how many calories all these _pretty good things_ have" Sharpay retorted using air quotes toward the last part of the sentence.

"I'm sure it's got a good deal of calories, and I know it's not on your stupid diet list, but you know what? You yourself don't even stick to that ridiculous vegan diet, so it shouldn't matter, your bones need to get stronger if you want them to get better, and you need calcium, protein, and vitamins!" Troy shouted at her.

"I take vitamins every day, and yogurt has calcium as does skim milk, so there you go." Said Sharpay adjusting her IPod to the previous song she had been performing.

"Besides, why are you even inviting me? Did you talk to Ryan or something? Did he say he wouldn't come unless I came as well?" Sharpay continued without looking at Troy.

"No. _I_ wanted you to come." He said. Sharpay whipped her head around.

"You wanted me to come? Come to some social Wildcat gathering while everyone gorges themselves on strawberry topped cheesecakes and greasy cheeseburgers, oh, and lets not forget deep fried French fries swimming in salt? No thanks not interested. Unlike you, I have to watch what I eat, because I'm an actress and have to stay fit, I don't run around a gym and burn off all those calories as easily as you do" Sharpay said turning back to her IPod.

"Well the offer still stands if you change your mind." Said Troy leaving. Sharpay tilted her head towards his direction, and frowned. She thought what he had said earlier, and smiled. He wanted her to come with the Wildcat gang. _Troy Bolton _wanted her to come with them. _Why_ did she say no, she could always deny the cheesecake and still go. Sharpay quickly as she could with her broken ankles turned away from her IPod and left the studio. He hadn't left too long ago yet he was far enough away, but she called his name over and over until he finally stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Why does it have to be cheesecake, why don't we just go to 'Maggiano's' instead? I'd rather be seen there, besides the food would be of better quality too." Sharpay said trying to catch her breath.

"Well, yeah that's a good place, and at least you're branching out, but the problem is, is that 'Maggiano's' is a little expensive." Troy explained.

"So? I don't see the problem" Said Sharpay.

"We, meaning the gang, came to work at Lava Springs to earn some money Sharpay; we can't just blow it on an expensive dinner. We're saving up for college, cars, and of course our future; we don't exactly have your lifestyle." Said Troy.

"Yet, you were going to invite me out to dinner either way? Well, how about a little compromise, that way you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it, since Ryan and I've already saved up money for college, we worked part time last summer for our dad's company, and since we already have a car, Ryan and I will pay for half the meal, does that sound acceptable to you?" Sharpay challenged.

"I'll have to discuss with the others but that might be acceptable, but that does means you'll come with us, right" asked Troy, smiling.

"Well, only if it's tonight. I still have a lot to do and prepare before the show, and I can't afford to become too distracted" said Sharpay.

"It's a deal then, let me find the others" Troy said walking off in the direction towards the kitchen with a happy smile on his face and a small flutter in his heart now that Sharpay was going to join the rest of the Wildcats dinner tonight. It might make the night more interesting.

_Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

'Nothing juicy!' thought Chad as he flipped through the diary he had stolen earlier from Sharpay's room.

'Just a bunch of plays and songs ideas, why doesn't she put anything useful in here' Chad thought to himself as he headed up the stairs to return the diary. He didn't expect to see Sharpay already in her room throwing a bunch of her designer clothes on top of her bed from the closet. He quickly and quietly placed the diary on the dresser and turned to leave.

"Danforth? What are you doing in my room? I'm having a crisis here!" Sharpay shouted, unsteady walking over to him.

"Hey look at that, you're walking better in those, you'll be dancing, and strutting in no time." Joked Chad, trying to steer the direction away from the reason here was here.

"Yeah whatever, why are you in my room?" asked Sharpay.

"I was…wondering if you needed any help, you just said you were having a crisis, by the way how did you get up here?" asked Chad.

"Troy helped me walk up the stairs." mumbled Sharpay, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Suddenly aware that Chad was still in the room; she straitened up and hobbled toward her closet.

"I can take it from here, Danforth; I don't need your help in choosing what I'm going to wear tonight. Although I do hope everyone else dresses up nice for Maggiano's tonight. I sure wouldn't want to stand out." Said Sharpay, smiling at the last part.

"What exactly do you mean by everyone else?" Chad asked slowly.

"You know _the gang,_ Troy, you, Kelsi, and the rest of you; we are all going to Maggiano's so look nice." Said Sharpay, looking at a loose fitting yellow dress, before crinkling her nose and put it back in her closet, with a shake of her head.

"We, as in you are coming too?" Chad asked with confusion.

"Yes, Troy wanted me to come tonight, he asked me, nearly begged me, isn't he sweet?" Said Sharpay holding up a green dress in front of her this time, and flung it to the bed in disgust.

"Excuse me." Chad said, quickly leaving the room.

"With pleasure!" called back Sharpay, going back to her closet.

_Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

"Troy, how could you set this up without discussing it with us first?" exclaimed Taylor, slamming down her activities planner book on the counter for extra effect.

"Troy, you know we always discuss these things, and yes I know we were all going out to dinner tonight, but to invite an extra person means it has to be okay with everyone else that's coming, so if Sharpay is coming, I'm not, I'm sorry Troy, I just can't, this summer was the last straw." Gabriella said firmly.

"Actually, I always wanted to go to 'Maggiano's' they have a great dessert selection." Zeke informed.

"I'm with Gabbie, I'm not going if Sharpay is." said Taylor, as Chad walked into the crowded kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I would rather work here tonight than eat with the Ice Princess., sorry man." Said Chad.

"Guys come we're all in this together…" Troy started

"That doesn't work this time, Troy, sorry, but I'm not going either, you, Zeke and Ryan can have fun with Sharpay without us, you really can't blame us f or our decision." explained Kelsi.

"Actually, I expected a lot more out of you guys, I guess this summer taught us nothing, but I'm still going to go, and the offer still stands if guys would just wise up and get over yourselves!" Troy yelled at everyone, as he turned to leave not wanting to face the wrath of Sharpay when he would have to tell her that most of the group was not coming tonight.

_Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

Ryan was waiting on the bottom of the stairs for the gang, he figured if he stayed on the stairs, he could see Sharpay come out of her room, and assist her down as needed, but still see the rest of the Wildcats if they came out as well. So he stayed on the stairs dressed in a casual deep blue suit that Sharpay had hinted for him to wear, while waiting for everyone else. He knew that secretly Sharpay had been more than thrilled to be able to go to this dinner with his new founded friends, instead of gossiping with her backup friends or staying at the Lava Springs dining hall again He smiled as he saw Troy and Zeke approach him.

"Hey guys, Sharpay should be ready soon. You may not see it, but she was actually really happy you invited her tonight, Troy." Ryan said happily, not noticing Troy's uncomfortable demeanor.

"Yeah about that…" Zeke said trailing off, as he heard the sound of a door opening. All three males turned and looked up to the stairs where Sharpay unsteadily approached. She was stunningly dressed in a royal blue dress with silver rhinestones on the front with silver fringes on the bottom. What was most surprising was her two walking casts. Sharpay had apparently hot glued blue rhinestones on her casts along with dark blue ribbons laced around them, ballerina style. She looked pointly at Ryan, who raced up and offered a helping hand. The twins slowly made their way down the stairs with Sharpay holding on to the rail and Ryan tightly.

"Wow Shar, you look beautiful." Zeke said looking mesmerized.

"I know." Said Sharpay as her usual confident self, and quickly looked around noticing the emptiness.

"Why is everyone else so late? I made reservations, you know, and I don't want them to give our table away." Said Sharpay looking at Troy waiting for an answer.

"Everyone else is actually busy tonight." Troy said looking at his feet.

"They didn't have a busy evening, when we talked before." Ryan said skeptically narrowing his eyes in anger and disappointment.

"I'm sure they didn't, Ry, until they found out I was going. Well don't let me ruin your night, I'll just go to the rehearsal room and practice again, I'm really going to need all the help I can get, and a little extra practice won't hurt, you guys have fine, I'm not hungry anyway." Sharpay said in an even voice and went wobbly to the practice room.

"I've lost my appetite too." said Ryan in the same undertone and followed Sharpay. Zeke and Troy quickly stopped the twins.

"No! I'm still going to dinner, I don't care what everyone else thinks, and the four of us can still go to dinner, so come on it will still be fun." Said Troy firmly.

"I agree with Troy, the four of us can still have fun, and we still want you to come, so come on at least one night without practice couldn't hurt either." Zeke said hopefully. Ryan looked at Sharpay for the final verdict. Sharpay sighed then shrugged.

"Sure, why not, it would be a shame if I didn't show off this dress, and I would be in the company of three acceptably attractive men." Said Sharpay as the four of them headed to Maggiano's in the Evan's surprise ride, which had been a limo.

_Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs_

_mhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm_

okay until next time, and it won't be as long of a wait as last time, holidays actually slowed me down, also again if anyone wants to do a trailer for this fanfiction, I would still love one, just let me know!


End file.
